someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Morbid - A Flash Game Creepypasta
Morbid- A Flash Game Creepypasta Introduction I've always been the type of person to love all kinds of games. I can go from playing games like Animal Crossing, to games like Metal Gear Solid or classic sidescrollers like Castlevania. All a game had to do was peak my interest with a good story and interesting characters, and I would try my best to be decent at playing it. At a very young age however, my only game system was a Super Nintendo and a computer. I didn't really do much on the computer at the start. The only game my young hands ever touched was the game called Ski Free, a skiing game that came on Windows computers at the time during the early 90's. As I got a little bit older though, I grew tired of trying to escape the inescapable yeti that would always get you when you got to a certain point while skiing. I started being more curious about what else I could play on my home computer and got drawn in by the internet. And that's when I found flash games. We all have played at least one, there's no denying it. Weather you played one at home, or at the most popular place for them, school. Hell, I even played flash games in school in my last years of high school. I would play all different kinds, but my favorites were cooking games, dress up games, crappy Zelda knock-offs and spin-offs that used A Link to the Past graphics, and horror games. The more girly games were kind of my guilty pleasure. Even though I was a young girl, I still found myself being hard on myself for liking that kind of stuff, but I loved creating outfits and having to beat the dinner rush in Diner Dash. Soon enough, I found myself on my favorite flash game site, y8.com, looking through tabs and categories to figure out something new to try, and then I found it. Horror games. I would spend hours playing horror point and click games. As a young girl and even now, I find a thrill in these little point and click mystery games. And what I found so unique about them was that they weren't and still aren't like other horror games, Unlike modern stuff like Five Nights At Freddy's which is a jumpscare fest and easily lost it's charm after the first 10 minutes of playing or games like The Evil Within which doesn't even feel like a horror game, more like a god-damn blood fest with mind fucks thrown in. Now horror flash games do have their fair share of jumpscares and some of them are not that good and some are terrible. But most of the people who made them were forced to rely on things like sound and a compelling story and dialogue to make their game scary, which honestly, sound scares me the most. I might just be extremely biased, but like how there are some good console and pc horror games, there are some good flash horror games. And I'm here to tell you about one of them. Morbid It was late one night (late for me is about 12am), and my parents had already gone to sleep and I was in my room using the computer, looking for games to play. I was scrolling through the endless amounts of dress up and Mario knock-offs that y8.com had to offer. When I decided to look at some new categories. Maybe I'd find a new category to exhaust. And then I found it, horror. I had always kinda liked anything that could scare me. I liked the idea of being scared, I found it fun. As long as whatever was scaring me couldn't hurt me, I could take whatever was thrown at me. I scrolled down the page, eyeing games and looking for anything that really stood out. I noticed one that had a fairly simple thumbnail. All it was was a black and white picture of a waterwheel, with what seemed to be a decent amount of detail put into it. At least enough to show that the art style of the game probably wasn't going to be very cartoony. The game was called "Morbid". It struck a chord with me, and I decided to go ahead and click on it. I sadly however, had to wait about 20 minutes for it to load. All we had was a wonderfully slow dial-up connection from AOL. Even simple dress up games took about 5 minutes to load... After my wait that seemed like an eternity, the game finally loaded up. I was greeted by a silent, black and white title screen that had a fairly creepy skull sitting on what seemed to be stairs. I clicked play to begin. After clicking play, I was surprisingly greeted with a short intro. With a simple four lines and four pictures, I found out that this game was about the Black Plague in Europe. The twist however is apparently that the people that were dying from the plague were somehow coming back to life? This seemed interesting enough. After the intro, I was in first person of course, standing in a field with sounds of roaring wind all around me. I moved my mouse around and noticed I could click down a path, but I also noticed I could move my mouse to the left and reveal more of the screen, and found another place to click. I decided to investigate there first. Upon clicking it took me to a screen looking into the surrounding forest, but what was odd was there were red eyes all around me, peering out of the bushes and from behind tree limbs. After staring for a moment I realized that I couldn't click on anything...This was literally just a screen to weird me out. So I went back to the path and headed down it. At about this same time, a terrifying sound came out of my computers' speakers, over the sound of the wind a sort of indescribable noise slowly creeped in, the only thing I can use to describe it was bells maybe? Very sinister bells. At this time of night, probably any noise could have scared me though. When I continued on, the next screen was a house. A very old house at that, It looked abandoned. I began clicking around and found that I could click on the huge, black tree that was next to the house. In a hole in the tree, I picked up an item called "Parchment". After finding this I found a couple other locations and picked up some more items, such as a pot, a hammer, and two odd items called the "Holy Water" and "Stake"...Hmmm, I wonder what those will be used for I asked myself in thought. Around this time, I noticed I could open the parchment.. On the inside, It had an odd drawing in it. It was basically a stick person with a stake being stabbed through him and all sorts of symbols and other mumbo-jumbo on the paper... And it had text reading "Black heart will perish stabbed through in circle of salt".. Was this some kind of ritual? It had to be... I continued on, collecting items and progressing. I noticed...There were absolutely no other people besides me. Was everyone else already dead from the plague? Or was I just in an area where there was no one? Whatever the reason, it was unsettling...And a question I hadn't considered until now was, am I even human? I had found a ladder near the old waterwheel. And decided to head back to the house to see if anyone was home. However, when I clicked to the left of the water wheel, I noticed I could see another screen. It was what seemed to be a dried up river, with a mountain on the other side and I could make out that there was a cave on the side of the mountain...I guess that's where I'm headed? I went back to the house and knocked on the door. I could knock as much as I pleased, but to no avail. No one answered. I tried out some items to see if I could break the door down or do something to progress and when I used the ladder, it placed itself. I climbed up the ladder to a window with bars in front of it. And I used the hammer to knock these bars out of place. However, I noticed I could climb up even more. When I clicked to go up, a loud noise played as I saw a huge, black thing with red eyes run really fast along the ground. My first reaction as a kid was to turn my monitor off. For some reason, that part really got me. I caught my breath and looked at the clock to see that it was almost 1am... I decided to call it a night and go to sleep. The browser that held the game would be fine if I left it on. Of course, I turned down my speakers so I wouldn't hear those unsettling sounds while I attempted to sleep. As i lay in bed...My mind couldn't stop thinking about that black monster and all the red eyes that seemed like they were just staring at me waiting for me to do something. It was way to quiet in my room. More quiet than I had ever noticed before, more quiet than I'd EVER like it to be... I turned to face upward and stared at the pitch black ceiling. I laid there for at least 5 minutes listening to the foreboding silence. When suddenly, I heard the noise of something rustling across my floor, my eyes were wide open and it took every ounce of will power in me to look down towards the rest of my room. I began to cry silently. Off in the distance in the back of my room, I saw two glowing red dots floating in the air. They didn't blink, they didn't move they just hovered there. Staring right at me. Fear overtook me so much that I screamed and pulled my blankets over me. It was still so silent, but at some point though, I swear I heard someone say " End me".. I couldn't take it anymore. There's no way I was going to fall asleep. And I could not endure this until morning.After a few moments of attempting to calm down, I somehow found it inside me to look around my room. I saw nothing, the eyes were gone. And that's what scared me the most. I flew out of bed and ran to my light switch. There was nothing. It was just my room. I couldn't go to sleep now I just couldn't... I decided to turn my monitor back on and finish the game. Maybe I could go to sleep after I beat it...I was still on the roof of course, and I moved the mouse around quickly to go back down, however I noticed I could click the chimney. I got the item "Carbon Black", which of course was just a black mass of a powdery substance. I made my way back down and progressed some more, gaining the items "Garlic" and "Salt"...Was I going to be the one to preform the ritual mentioned in the parchment? But...what was I going to preform it on... I got a plank of wood which I used to turn the waterwheel. Upon doing this water returned to the river, making some stones raise up that I could go across...I was in front of the cave. I sort of reluctantly clicked on the entrance. Would I meet the black monster in here from earlier? When I stepped in, the sound changed to an eerie, echo sound. And I noticed there was a skull on the floor. I climbed the steps to a door. With no handle. The barest door I'd ever seen. Maybe the Items I had would work. The Carbon Black was used to draw a cross on the door, and then I hung the garlic up on the door. After doing these two steps, the door opened by some magical force. This room had nothing but an open coffin, a candle, and a shelf... I looked into the coffin to find a man. He had to be dead. He was gross and deformed... and he had his hands clasped together. Suddenly, It hit me. THIS is who I was going to preform the ritual on...What this was going to do exactly and how I had to preform it perfectly, I had no Idea. The parchment told me about there being salt in a circle. And about the stake going through the heart. So, I guess I have to pierce him with the stake? I tried placing the stake on his chest, but to no avail. And I realized, maybe I actually had to place the salt around the coffin? I tried placing the salt around the coffin, and sure enough it worked. Next, I thought it was time to use the stake but...It didn't work... I realize I still had the Holy Water, so I tried using it on the stake, I then received the dinging noise the game gives you when you use an item correctly, and it showed the Holy Water being poured onto the stake. Now it HAD to be time. I didn't have anything else I could. I used the stake and it placed above his heart, then I pulled out the hammer, and struck it. After doing this, it zoomed in on his face. Was he crying because he was dying? Or because I had just freed him from whatever state he was in... well...that's what I like to believe...wait ..."Freed Him" That was it. That explain's the voice I heard in my room... "End me" He wanted to be free...Of whatever the plague made him in to... Well don't worry. You're free now. Outro I' guess I'll never really know if those rustles in the night and those eyes were real... Were they the sounds of demons I let into my home? Or was it simply my childish mind creating those sounds and images? I remember it being as real as real could be. But... Children make big deals out of things right? I guess I'll leave it up to you to decide for yourself. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story